Hit By Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger gets hit on the head and things turn crazy on Gilligan's Island. Just a light-hearted humorous love story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This will most likely be a short story. A few chapters. Just a light-hearted love story about Pinger.  
>Hope you like it. I had written a previous story awhile back about the Professor hitting his head called Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow. After watching Forget Me Not in which the Skipper got clonked on the head and had amnesia I wondered about how the Professor would act.<br>Now I decided to sort of apply that concept to this story only this time it's Ginger and well...just read.**_

_The Professor was bursting with excitement. He could not wait to present her with his latest gift. She was certain to love it. He knocked on the hut door and a voice from inside stated for him to enter._

_He walked in finding Mary Ann making up her bed. She smiled and said hello as she went back to her work. The Professor's eyes then went to the lovely red head sitting at her table brushing her red silky hair.  
>"Good Morning Ginger." He said to her.<em>

_"Morning Professor." She replied running the brush through her locks. "Did you want something?_

_"I have something for you." He replied proudly._

_Ginger set her brush down and turned in her seat. "For me?" She said astonished. "Again? Professor you don't need…."_

_"I heard you say that you were running low on perfume so I made a bottle for you." He said holding the glass container out for her._

_The actress smiled. "Professor, the other day you came bursting in here with new blue eye shadow, the day before that you gave me some new skin cream, now you are bringing me perfume?"_

_Mary Ann grinned. "I think someone likes someone." She remarked before walking out.  
><em>

_The academic turned slightly red. "I uh just…I thought you would need…I mean you said…"_

_Standing up, Ginger placed her hands on his shoulders. "Darling you don't have to keep bringing me gifts. I know you love me. I love you too." __With that she pressed her lips against his and they were lost in a passionate kiss._

The Professor tried with all his might not to wake up but it was of no use. He did.  
>Another dream of that gorgeous redhead. He loved her so much it hurt. Why he was not telling her this was not something he had yet to acknowledge to himself. All Roy Hinkley knew was that he loved Ginger Grant and longed for the day he could hold her in his arms for real, tell her how beautiful he believed her to be. What he would not give to kiss her elegant neck. His mind recalled that time he had the chance to do such a thing.<br>Rushing in, taking a hold of her and nuzzling her to sniff her perfume. Somehow, someway he restrained himself from doing so. The scholar did note how Ginger was not the least bit upset with him when this occurred. In fact she seemed delighted by it.  
>At the time he chalked it up to her just being used to men…accosting her, he supposed was the word, but maybe it wasn't.<p>

At any rate he had no idea if she actually cared for him or not. Sure she had kissed him several times. However acting was involved each time. That's what he told himself.  
>The time in the jungle tricking Duke, the movie and he was not going to forget the kissing lesson when he had foolishly allowed himself to get involved with Erika Tiffany Smith. Why he even bothered with that woman he was not sure. He felt nothing when he was with her. When he was around Ginger he felt things he did not know a human was capable of feeling. That could be why he ran to her to help him. A part of him was hoping deep down that Ginger would declare she was in love with him and state he did not have to marry a woman he did not love, he could marry her.<p>

Roy Hinkley threw the covers back and decided to put it out of his mind. No use on dwelling on it. He probably was never going to actually catch the attention of such a beautiful being like Ginger Grant.

Instead he went through his normal routine of washing up and dressing. After which he packed up some supplies and decided to head out to the other side of the island for some exploration. _  
><em>

**Jungle**

Ginger sang softly to herself as she hung the laundry on the line. She was feeling happy. One would not think a person would be happy being stuck on an island with no ability to contact anyone but she was. She had gotten used to their way of life and was not starting to mind it too much. It was peaceful and also could be very beautiful.

As she sang her tune little did she know a coconut was about to fall from a tree.

It shook and shook and then just like that, it was released and hit the actress hard on top of her head. All went black and she fell to the ground dropping the red dress of Mary Ann's she was about to hang on the line.  
>Just then that very farm girl appeared in the jungle clearing and gasped when she saw her redheaded friend laying on the sand unconscious.<p>

Quickly she ran over to her. "Ginger." She said worriedly. "Ginger…Ginger." She patted her hand hoping to wake the starlet. "Ginger…"

The movie star started to come to and opened her eyes. She squinted at Mary Ann and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She asked.

The brunette noticed the coconut by Ginger's side. "I think you got hit with this." She said picking it up.

"Oh." Ginger said touching her head.

"You okay?" Mary Ann said taking her hand and helping her up.

"I guess so." She replied. "Whoa.." Ginger started to feel dizzy.

The brunette then called out for Gilligan and Skipper as she knew they were nearby at the lagoon catching fish and checking the lobster traps.

The two sailors came rushing into the jungle. "What happened?" The Skipper asked.

"Ginger got hit with a coconut." Mary Ann explained.

"Goodness! Is she alright?" asked Skipper concerned kneeling down by the actress helping her stand up again.

"I think so but maybe the Professor should check to make sure." Mary Ann replied.

It was then the academic came walking by.

"Professor." Mary Ann called to him. "We need your help over here."

The academic quickly put his pack down and rushed to the group. "What happened?" He asked asked the brunette.

"Ginger got hit on the head with a coconut." She explained. "I found her here passed out."

The movie star looked over the academic. _He's cute. _

"Can you tell me who you are?" The Professor asked of starlet.

"I'm Ginger." She replied.

"And do you know who these people are?" He asked gesturing to the others.

"Yes. That's Mary Ann." She said pointing to the pigtailed girl with the pink shirt and shorts. "And Gilligan is over there." She gestured to the skinny sailor in the red shirt. "He is the Skipper." The redhead indicated to the large male in the blue shirt.

Ginger again allowed her eyes to drift over the Professor. "You are Professor Roy Hinkley. And you are cute." She smiled.

The academic was flustered at this not knowing what to say. He could only stammer. "Um..Uh…."

The starlet moved closer to him. "I bet you are my husband." She said softly.

_Husband? _The Professor was shocked. Ginger thought…_Husband?_

"I would most definitely be married to someone as cute as you are." The movie star purred at him draping her arms over his shoulders.

The man of science was too stunned to speak. No words came. He was rendered totally speechless.

The Skipper nervously removed his cap and scratched his head and then placed his cap back. He didn't know what they were supposed to do. Should they tell Ginger the truth or not?

Mary Ann was as unsure as the sea captain. How were they supposed to handle this?  
>She remembered when she had hit her head and thought she was Ginger. The Professor had stated they had to go along with her belief. The truth may have been too confusing for her. It was true when she had observed Ginger dressed as her hanging laundry with Gilligan. She had thought she was seeing herself. It was all strange. Would this be the same case?<p>

Gilligan looked unsure himself. He too recalled when Mary Ann had hit her head and how they had to be careful. Should they do the same with Ginger?  
>True it was not the same. Ginger did know she was Ginger. She did not think she was Mary Ann or anyone else. She just had the belief she was married to the Professor.<p>

What a nightmare this was going to be!


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor brought Ginger into his hut so he could further exam her however she was making it darn near impossible as she refused to stop kissing him. At that moment she had him locked in a extremely passionate kiss and he could not help but wrap her up in his arms and hold her as close as humanly possible to his body. His male desire for her overshadowed everything else. There was no question he wanted this woman he was holding.

Ginger finally broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I love you." She said in her breathy voice.

The Professor, who had longed to hear those words from her lips, felt a feeling of elation.  
>"I love you too." He replied hoping she would bring her sweet luscious lips back to his and they could commence with what had begun. His brain kept telling him to cease and desist. That he should not be doing this but the scholar refused to listen. Ginger was in his arms and that was all he cared about.<p>

The actress went to kiss him yet again and this time her hands went to shirt where he had an open button. Her fingers slid inside breaking the buttons away from the button hole and touched his skin. This caused a jolt of electricity to shot through the Professor. The things he was feeling was beyond his own comprehension.

Ginger parted her lips from his again and smiled as she combed his hair with her fingers. "I love being your wife." She purred at him.

Wife? His wife? This jumped the Professor back to reality. Ginger believed they were married. How was he supposed to deal with this? Finally he broke away from her and composed himself.

"Ginger." He started.

"Yes." She replied moving closer to him again.

Roy Hinkley swallowed as her lips were inches from his. How he longed to continue experiencing their sweet taste! "Ginger…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"We…Ginger we…" He hated to do this. He knew the second he did he would never get the chance to hold this gorgeous woman again but what choice did he really have? For her to go on believing…No he had to come clean.

"We…aren't…exactly…married." He managed to finally spit out.

The starlet laughed. "Not married? What are you talking about? Darling of course we are married."

The Professor sighed deeply. "No Ginger….we are not..you are not…we have not gotten married."

This statement confused the actress. It didn't make sense to her. "Not…what do you mean? How could we not be married?" She began to panic. "Roy…don't you love me?" Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"I do love you." He said honestly. "It's just we are not married…yet." He could not believe he added the word yet but somehow someway it came out.

"Yet? What do you mean yet?" It then hit the redhead and she smiled. "You mean we are engaged?"

"I….Well would you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course I would!" She squealed clasping her hands together. "I'd love to marry you! Oh darling you are so wonderful!' The movie star threw her arms around him.

Roy was astonished at the turn of events. He just proposed marriage to Ginger who enthusiastically said yes. The academic had to remind himself that she was under the impression that they were madly in love. Well so what? He was in love with her. More than anything he wished her to be his bride. Why couldn't that happen?  
>He refused to acknowledge that tiny voice in his head saying that it was possible she really did not love him. No he was going to dismiss that. After all this time, he was finally going to have Ginger. There was not a chance he was going to let it pass.<p>

The soon to be blushing bride stepped back. "Roy darling who is going to marry us?" She asked. "There is no minister or priest on this island."

"The Skipper can marry us." The Professor answered.

"Skipper? He can do that?"

"Yes. He is a sea captain and they have the authority to marry couples. Of course we will have to be in the water."

"Be in the water?"

"Not literally." He assured. "No I mean we will have to build a raft or some other type of vessel to hold the ceremony on. That way it would be official."

"Oh." Ginger said. "Well why he is doing that I can get my gown ready! Oh I have the perfect dress!" She said happily. The red head kissed him once more. "I can't wait to marry you."

She then excitedly turned and left the hut leaving the Professor there who was still in disbelief. A part of him knew this was wrong and he should be completely honest with Ginger but he did not want to listen. How he could he possibly let this chance pass him by?

It was not but a few minutes later a stern looking Skipper showed up at the hut.  
>"Professor." He said grimacing. "Ginger says that you are getting married?"<p>

The academic bravely said, "Yes we are. I told her we were not married and then well when I asked her if she would marry me…she said yes."

The old sea captain shook his head. "Professor are you aware of what you are doing? The poor girl thinks she is in love with you! What are you going to do when she snaps out of this and finds that she was tricked into marrying you?"

Roy stood there with his arms crossed. "Ginger is not being "tricked" as you put it Skipper. She willing accepted my proposal and is quite happy at the prospect of being my wife."

"Yes because she is under the belief she loves you." Jonas added. "She does not know the complete truth. You have to tell her the truth."

"I will do no such thing." The Professor snapped. "First of all when I did tell her we were not married she got hysterical and began to panic. It was too confusing for her so…"

"So you just up and propose that you get married? You realize this will backfire on you?"

The Professor had heard enough. He did not want to face that reality. All he wanted to face was Ginger being his bride. "I've heard quite enough from you Skipper…if you don't mind I have some other things to attend to."

"Fine." Jonas sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you Professor." He said as he left.

The Professor said nothing. He was not going to allow anyone to ruin this. Ginger was going to be his and he was going to relish in it.

**Girls Hut**

"What do you think Mary Ann?" Ginger said holding up a white silk gown "You think that this would do for a wedding gown?"

Mary Ann was still in shock at the news she received. Ginger was marrying the Professor. Under normal circumstances the farm girl would be quite happy for her friend. This was not normal circumstances. "Um." The brunette said. "It is quite…beau…beautiful."

"I need to alter it a bit. I want to make it more elegant." Ginger said looking it over. "Maybe add some jewels and some ribbons."

"I..I think that would be nice." Was all Mary Ann could manage to say. What else could she do? She was in no position to inform the movie star that could be a big huge misunderstanding. The truth was the brunette was not sure of what was the truth. Did the Professor actually love Ginger? It was possible. Lord know he did enough things for her. Constantly making her perfume or shampoo and even somehow concocted a few cosmetic products. Once Ginger said she was almost out of mascara and not a day later the Professor presents her with it.

Mary Ann was convinced he had to harbor affection for the glamorous star.  
>Did Ginger maybe have the same feelings? Was that possible? There has to be a reason she all of a sudden latched on to the Professor as being her love interest.<p>

"Mary Ann." Ginger said breaking into the girls' thoughts. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh uh…sure…" She said. "That would be…great. Ginger can you excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

The farm girl hurried out of the hut and ran to Skipper and Gilligan's. She found the first mate inside. Her heart beat a little faster as he apparently had just finished washing up. His hair was a little damp and he had on a gray t-shirt. A towel was draped over his shoulders.

Gilligan turned to see her standing there. "Hi Mary Ann." He greeted.

"Hi Gilligan." She said blocking out the thoughts in her mind. "I suppose you heard the news."

"Yeah Skipper told me." He replied as he picked up his red shirt after tossing the towel down.

"You think it's wrong?" Mary Ann inquired. "I mean Ginger just thinks she loves the Professor."

"I don't know Mary Ann." He said as he went into his little dressing room much to the chagrin of the brunette. Just once she would like to have the chance to see him…_Oh stop it! _She commanded herself._ Don't you start too!_

"What do you mean?"

Gilligan pulled his red shirt on and stepped out. He walked over to the mirror to comb his hair. Mary Ann was mesmerized by this for some reason or another.

"I think Ginger likes the Professor. I mean she was always kissing him."

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes but she had..well kissed you." She hated to say it but it was true. Although she knew there was nothing to those kisses still…

"I know." He said putting the comb down and grabbing his hat. "But I saw her when she was kissing him for that movie we did. Believe me there was more to it than what was just shown on the film. It went on for quite a bit. I could tell there was something there."

"Oh." Mary Ann said feeling much better. Good Ginger likes the Professor. That left Gilligan free and clear…._Will you please cut that out! _She thought to herself.

"I'm telling you Mary Ann I think that the Professor and Ginger like each other. Everything will work out. You'll see."

"I hope so." Mary Ann sighed. "I would hate to see anyone hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Ginger thought she was married to the Professor and now thinks she is engaged to him and they are getting married but before she wasn't with the Professor but he's in love with her so he wishes to be married to her even though she doesn't know they weren't together before she thought they were. Do I have that right?" asked Mrs. Howell.

Mr. Howell nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

"I think it's simply marvelous that Ginger is marrying the Professor. They make such a perfect match." The socialite smiled. "She's so beautiful and he's so handsome…Just like uh that famous couple that's so famous they need not be mentioned."

The millionaire's wife thought back to her own wedding day. What a splendid occasion it was! Beautiful gardenias everywhere! And of course her dear Thurston. Looking so dashing in his black tux and matching top hat.  
>Naturally her dress was something else indeed. Made of white satin with long lace sleeves and a high neck. On top her head sat a white hat with a veil hanging down.<br>She never felt so regal in her life. Then saying those vows and the moment the minister declared them husband and wife.  
>Now Ginger will get to experience the joy of marriage. How wonderful!<p>

"Just think Thurston, Ginger and the Professor will soon be as happy as we are. Oh it's so delightful to know another couple will experience the joy of wedded bliss."

"Yes dear you are right of course but there is a possibility that Ginger could regain her full memory and not actually be in love with the Professor."

Lovey waved her had dismissively. "Not in love with the Professor? How silly! Of course she is! Why have you not seen the way she looks at him? It's love. Sweet love. Yes Ginger is just crazy about that man. She is going to be so happy."

"I hope you are right dear." Thurston said worriedly. "I do hope you are right."

**Professor's Hut**

Ginger locked the Professor back into another passionate round of kissing. His arms were wound tightly around her. He never wanted this to end. The beautiful movie star was all his. Finally. He had her.

She broke away and smiled at her fiancé. "I can't wait for our wedding!" She stated. "You think Skipper can get that raft built soon? I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be your wife now." She brought her lips back to his and kissed him again before he could respond.

He wanted her to be his wife now as well. Spend the rest of his life with this gorgeous glamorous movie star. Whether or not they got rescued he did not care. As long as he had Ginger he was content. It did not matter if they were on the island or off the island. Everything he wanted was right there in his arms.

He summoned the strength to part his lips from her and brushed back her hair. "I love you Ginger Grant." He stated. "I always have. Since that day on the Minnow when I saw your beautiful self sitting there checking your reflection in your compact mirror. Never before had I witnessed such a stunning vision."

Ginger giggled. "Darling you are so romantic." She said combing her fingers through his hair. The redhead rested her head against him. "I love you."

The Professor never grew tired of hearing those words from her. He felt there was truth to them. She had to love him. Had to. There was no way she could kiss him the way she did if she didn't feel something for him. Each time she had he always could feel it. Feel there was more. Much more. Especially when she kissed him in the jungle that night.  
>It did not feel fake or like acting. It felt real. Very real. The movie kiss felt real. The kissing lesson felt real. All of it. Ginger had to harbor affection for him. She just had to.<p>

The starlet lifted her head and smiled at him. "You know what else I'm looking forward to." She asked in a sensual tone as she fiddled with the buttons on his blue shirt.

"What?" He asked intrigued.

Ginger grinned and lightly kissed his lips. "Our wedding night." She whispered.

Roy Hinkley heart raced when she said those words. Wedding night. Meaning he and Ginger would….He would get to…"Me too." He replied getting lost in her green eyes.

"Want to practice?" Ginger asked in a heated voice.

Not needing much encouragement he crushed his lips against hers and they were locked into the most passionate kiss ever. The pair was about to make their way over to the bed when they heard Mary Ann's voice calling from outside that dinner was ready.

They broke away and stared at one another. "I…I suppose we should…eat." Ginger said not taking her eyes off him.

"It would be wise." He replied.

"You know I'm not really that hungry." Ginger said her fingers at his shirt.

"Me either." Was his response as he brought his mouth back to hers.

**Dinner Table**

The others gathered around the table prepared to eat the delicious meal that Mary Ann had cooked for them all.

Mary Ann sat down the plate of fish on the table and noticed two empty spots.  
>"Where is Ginger and the Professor?" She asked.<p>

Mrs. Howell shrugged. "I don't know dear. I haven't seen them in quite awhile."

The Skipper frowned to himself. He had a feeling that he knew exactly where those two were. For such a logical rational guy that Professor was sure being foolish. He was really playing with fire. Yes it was true that the man was in love with Ginger. You would have to be a complete fool to not see Roy Hinkley's eyes were for Ginger Grant and Ginger Grant alone. Still this was not right. But what could he do? As long as the movie star was in this state they had to go along. The truth was too much for her to handle.

**Hut**

Ginger giggled as the Professor began nuzzling her neck. Why this was so darn arousing to her she didn't know and she did not want to really analyze it. It just was.  
>Maybe it was him being so close to her like that. At any rate it was wonderful. Just like the first time….A flash back came to her.<p>

"_Ginger I've got to sniff your perfume."  
><em>

_"Professor on the day we are leaving?"  
><em>

"_Have you got any more of this?"  
><em>

_"Professor I think you've had enough."_

_"I haven't got time to explain it but where do you keep your perfume?"_

_"Behind my ears can't you tell?"_

Slowly, Ginger pushed a bewildered Professor away and she sat up.

"What's wrong my love?" He asked of her.

"I…I was just…Something just..It was weird…I got this image in my mind…You were sniffing my perfume."

"Oh." He said pulling her back to him. "Yes well I suppose I was being…I'm sorry Ginger but for some reason sniffing the perfume on your neck was much more interesting than sniffing the bottle."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"You remember, Gilligan and Skipper got glued to the boat and I had to use perfume to get them unstuck. I went to your hut to see what kind of perfume you had and well, I suppose an impulse just took over and I…I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful."

Ginger smiled at him. "Darling is that how we fell in love?"

"Not exactly." He replied carefully. "I mean I loved you way before that. I just…it took awhile for me, I didn't think you would…"

"Roy how could you ever think I wouldn't love you." She said wrapping her arms around him. "You are so wonderful. I love you so much."

He held onto her tightly. "I love you Ginger." He replied. "I love you."

**A week later**

The wedding ceremony was set to take place. Ginger was more excited than ever.  
>The others were still unsure about this but decided to just keep playing along. Not one of them wanted to do anything to cause determinant to Ginger. She was still under the belief she was madly in love with the Professor and by the way she had been acting, they were pretty certain she most likely was.<p>

Ginger went to step on the raft when she slipped and hit her head.  
>The Professor hurried to her. "Ginger…Ginger you okay?"<p>

The movie star sat up. "I think so." She replied.  
>She then looked at her surroundings. "Why are we on this raft?" Ginger asked.<p>

The Professor's felt like his heart was just shattered in two. How was he going to explain this?

The actress looked down at her attire. "Why am I wearing this gown?" She questioned.  
>Her eyes went to Mary Ann wearing a red dress. "How come you are all dressed up?"<p>

Ginger noticed the Skipper standing behind a podium. "What on Earth are you doing behind there?"

Gilligan spoke up. "You're marrying the Professor." He explained.

The starlet's eyes went wide. "Marrying the Professor?" Ginger shot her eyes over to the man of science. "We are getting married?"

"Ginger." He said helplessly. "I love you. I swear! You had thought we were married and when I told you we weren't…well you were going into shock so I…I asked you if you would marry me and you said yes…I'm sorry Ginger. I know it was wrong of me. I love you so much and the thought of you being my bride…I'm sorry."

Ginger stood up on the raft staring at the Professor. "Why did I think we were together?"

"You got hit with a coconut and well for some reason you believed us to be together." He explained. "Ginger I know this was wrong of me I just…I had hoped that you did feel the same way about me as I do you. I love you."

"Professor." Ginger said. "Why did you do this?"

"I love you." He stated again. It was all he could think to say to her.

"You did this because you love me?" She said with disbelief.

The Professor felt deflated. "I wanted us to be together. But I guess…You don't love me." He said quietly. "I'm sorry Ginger. I was wrong to….I apologize. I should have listened to the Skipper. Again I'm sorry."

"Roy." Ginger said softly. "Darling don't apologize! Oh I do love you!"

At those words he heart soared. "You…you love…me?"

"How could anyone not love you!" She smiled draping her arms over his shoulders. "Of course I would love you."

"Will you marry me?"

"I'd love to." She replied kissing him.

The ceremony continued on much to the relief of all. Ginger loved the Professor.  
>The two shared a very long kiss that the Skipper had asked the Professor three times to let go of Ginger already and all three times he ignored him.<p>

The starlet danced with her new husband feeling on top of the world. Her darling Roy loved her and didn't want to hurt her. How could she possibly be angry about that?"

Mary Ann coaxed Gilligan into a dance and was getting lost in his blue eyes when she suddenly tripped. The sailor bent down to help her up. "Mary Ann you alright?"

The farm girl looked at him and smiled. "Are you my husband?"

Gilligan gulped. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Not again!"

Mary Ann laughed. "Gotcha!"

"Very funny." He said helping her to her feet.

The End!


End file.
